


Withering Hearts

by anarchistcryptid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchistcryptid/pseuds/anarchistcryptid
Summary: It's only the beginning... but every beginning has an endyeah so this is a dreamnotfound fanfiction based on multiple theories aboutd how the dream smp would end
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Before We Start

It's only the beginning... but every beginning has an end

yeah so this is a dreamnotfound fanfiction based on multiple theories about how the dream smp would end

This is going to be a very angsty fanfiction, so if you want to put yourself through a rollercoaster of feels be my guest

there is a spotify playlist for My Weakness as well

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ku6WMlEx9wia4tEUFRRTx?si=x5OoRznlTHWVSXcCPdLidQso 

yeah, have fun


	2. 1

“ I mean , George,what did you even do for the server? you didn't do anything as king.” mordacity was dripping from his voice, at this point a crowd had already commenced to compose around the dream team. Dream stood facing George while optically canvassing sapnap who had a bow aimed straight for his head out of the corner of his vision.

“ I was the greatest king this server has ever had.”

"I don't disagree, but you're also not the safest. You literally get attacked all the time because people don't like you.” he didn't mean it like that. George is in harm's way because of him, because people don't like Dream. If anything they love George, but George is a weakness os Dreams waiting to be exploited.

“What?” George's face was filled with shock, the two have always bickered like an old espoused couple but this... this was different. this no friendly banter anymore, neither was it a stupid joke. It was real, and every word said was meant.

Sapnap grew pissed immediately jumping on the conversation at hand, “Don't you see you george he doesn't care, first he says he doesn't care about us and now he is demoting you as king.”

“I'm not demoting george. Sapnap, he was never even king to begin with.” Dream slowly but surely started advancing towards sapnap who had lowered his bow in the moment. Sapnap was gradually getting enraged by Dream.

“Hes king right now”

“No he is not, eret is king now.” Dream sighed before continuing, “It doesn't matter anyways, it keeps George safe and protected.”

“Like you even care about his protection. ''  _ he did care, _ that's why he was doing this this was all to protect George. Why couldn't Sanpa see that, and why did it enrage him so much?

“Sapnap, what the fuck are you on about! Why are you trying to tear us all apart?” At this point he tried to lunge at Sapnap in rage, only for Sapnap to load the arrow and pull back this was a warning to step back. Sapnap perpetuated verbalizing in amidst of rage,

“You think I'm dividing us?! Dream you put yourself up there like a fucking god. You have no right to decide if George should step down as king.”

“ I'm doing this to protect him, George is in harm's way because he is friends with me.” That's the only reason right! He has to keep George safe, he has to protect him. It's all he was good for, its all he wanted, for George to be safe and happy. He would do anything for George, even lay down his own life, he has to keep George safe.

“Like you even fucking care, we know what you said!  _ We know _ ... OH GOD... We know you don't give a flying FUCK about us!”

_ Do you care about them? Maybe George is just in the way. Would it be different then if you did not care.  _ Is he too visually blinded on being the good guy that he doesn't realize that he hurt his friends? Either way he continued to push his banter with Sapnap, but he was already too deep to even realize what he was verbally expressing about George at this point,

“Goerge wasn't even a good king anyways, his throne has been missing for tw…”

“Dream...”

George, why did his voice seem so cold and dead, so heartbroken. He turned to George to see he wished to never be the reason for, a face that haunted his dreams. The face that pushed him to do anything for george, just so he would never have to experience it. The heartbreak in his his heavenly heterochromatic eyes was pain wrenching. It made Dream want to hide from George's gaze, he never wanted to make this mistake, he never wanted to hurt George.

A tear gradually fell down George's face, he was still so beautiful when he was sad. Oh, how Dream wanted to just hold him and tell him that everything would be fine. But that would never happen, not anymore. George let the words slip from his mouth, the most heartbreaking sentence they had ever heard, only a couple words that would completely divide them.

“Say it. Say that you hate me.”

  
  


_ I Break You _


	3. 2

The two Friends sat at the edge of Mexican L’Manburg with their legs dangling off the cliff. They watched as the sun set abaft the country of L’Manburg, it was almost peaceful if you forgot about the confrontation that had happened not long before.

“H-he hates me... Sapnap... Dream hates me.”

The ebony haired boy looked over with wide eyes, how could this lovable being even think that. He looked into the boy's brown and blue eyes. Trying to look for the carefree person George was, the pale man who never cared for what others said about him; but all Sapnap could see was heartbreak in his hollow eyes. 

His friend was nothing but a shell of what he used to be. 

“Oh George, you know for a fact that he loves… t-that he doesn't hate you.” Sapnap pulled the more diminutive man into his arms.

_ Dream, what have you done? _

“Sapnap, I… I just want to go home, please. I-I want...I n-need Dream.” George pushed himself further into Sapnaps chest, Clinging onto his white shirt, holes burned into it from the younger one's arsonist hobbies. Dream did this, he is the reason George is like this, he’s...or am I at fault. Oh fuck, I let what Tommy verbalized get to me, why did I tell George. Did I genuinely divide us, maybe I am the reason there is no more Dream Team.

“George, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have told you, if I had just kept my mouth shut the…”

“Hey lover boys, we have to discuss some shit!” They looked over to see the smaller president of Mexican L’Manburg waving them over. The two friends look back at each other for just a moment before heading over to the group that had grown.. 

“Dream is too powerful,we have to collaborate if we plan to take him down. Badboyhalo, I-I know we haven't genuinely been on the best of terms being that we’re from different factions, but I really need your help. I will give you anything along with independence of The Badlands, just help us take down Dream.” This was new to see the adolescent boy act this way, Quackity had always seemed like such a scared boy who just wanted placidity, to think he was willing to stand on the frontlines of war to take down Dream was different.

“Quackity, if you genuinely mean anything then I want all the pristine land that The Badlands were supposed to have. All of it, from past Eret's Castle to past L'manburg.” Quackity’s eyes widened a substantial amplitude. It wasn't surprising that Bad was a bit greedy when it came to make The Badlands a strong faction, but this wasn't what they expected.

Quackity started to move more proximate to deplorable like the demon was a scared animal, gently holding the man's shoulder.

Sapnap decided to speak up, “Buddy, that's too much. Maybe bring it down a little.”

The Demon shrugged off Quackity's hand before turning to both ebony haired boys to speak.

“Why should I? Everything between The Badlands has always been nothing but chaos. I want the rest of it to be a safe-haven under the Badlands rule. HECK, you're lucky I am even negotiating with you, Dream has already commenced acknowledging the Badlands.” Bad started to walk away believing that this meeting had been finished.

Quackity was surprised that Bad had been this oblivious to Dreams Control. the young boy grabbed the demon's shoulder and turned him around, all bad could see was fury in Quackity's ebony eyes. “BAD, are you fucking blind, don't you see it? He has you wrapped around his finger, The Badlands will NEVER have independence as long as that fucker is alive! So please, please reconsider and work with us.” 

This boy was really pulling his arm in this, but the boy was right, Dream still had every right to rule over his Faction.

“Ughhh, I'll try and see what I can do, I still have to bring this up with Sam and Skeppy, but you have my support."

Something was off though, why did George feel like they were being optically canvassed, its not that far fetched, but by who? he watched as BadBoyhalo Left using his trident before he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“What's up Gogy, looking a little nostalgic there. You alright??” Quackity was always concerned about George, he was a good friend, maybe an even better partner in crime.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.. Just remembering some things.”

“Hmph, speaking about remembering something, imagine us, SWAG2020, working together again, only this time your ass isn't sleeping in!!”

George chuckled at that, it was true. He had always seemed to sleep through every immensely colossal event, this habit was what gave him the crown…. before it was taken away by the same person who gave it to him.

_ His knight, the one who swore to protect him, His Dream.  _

Quackity sensed the sudden mood drop in the colorblind man, his only goal now was trying to make the other at least crack a smile.

“Gogy, how do you feel about being called shawty bae. C'mon man, let me see that smile, you're fucking colorblind ass really needs to stop slumbering in.”

Quackity had George in a hold that was scarcely ticklish with him occasionally poking the taller boy in the stomach. The two were laughing and so blithe, oblivious to the masked man aiming towards the beanie wearing boy. 

“Gogy... shawty bae... baby? Oh god if only that stupid blob heard…." George continued laughing from the others antics not realising the other had stopped until

"Quackity, what were you going to..." George opened up his eyes having calmed down from his laughter only to see a horrid scene in front of him.

“F-f-fuck.” blood started to drip from his mouth as he coughed out the words.

Sapnap had returned from getting some supplies hearing the word that had left Quackity's mouth “Hey Quackity, what's wro- QUACKITY!!!!!” The loving arsonist immediately started running towards the two in panic.

They all watched as the boy held the arrow that had stuck through his chest, wobbling slightly he fell. Particles surmounting his body and disappearing into thin air...

he never hit the ground.

George stared into the space where his friend once was. tears flowing from his eyes he looked to where the arrow had been shot from, the horror even more etched on his. 

Sapnap ran over to catch the brunette that had started to fall to the ground, holding him tight in fear that he would be targeted next. He watched as his friend started hyperventilating ,pushing himself further into a panic attack.

“George, c’mon, talk to me. Please, I can't let you lose another life, we have to get you out of here.” but his pleas fell to deaf ears as George mumbled to himself. 

Sapnap grabbed Georges shoulders in an endeavor to get the man to look at him, but his teared up heterochromatic eyes were trained on something else in the distance. Turning around Sapnap noticed the masked man dressed in netherite balancing on top of a building not too far, holding the exact bow that had been used to shoot their friend only moments ago. 

“Why, why would he do this?? Is this my punishment, to watch all my friends die before me, am I truly meant to be alone? I- I don't want to be alone, I can't..”

The ebony haired boy grabbed his friends face in an attempt to distract George, wiping off the tears that had cascaded down the man's pale face with his thumbs.

“Hey, Hey… George it's not your fault. We’ll always be here for you. I'm not going to die on you, I promise.”

George nodded his head, at this point he had started to calm down, blinking his eyes in an attempt to keep himself awake before passing out on his best friend from exhaustion. Sapnap looked up at the roof to see Punz had joined the Dream. Would they genuinely kill him and George, they killed Quackity, but would Dream have the guts to kill two of his best friends. Punz clocked in an arrow raising his bow

“Shit!”

He needs to get George out of here, his only priority is to keep George safe, to keep him from Dreams grasp. Wrapping himself around George to act as a shield. He closed his eyes, waiting to hear the arrow release and penetrate his back.

He waited there but it never came. Looking up he visually perceived the adolescent boy who had died moments ago standing in front of him.

“Just cause I'm on my last life doesn't mean I wont utilize it to Protect my friends you green fuck!”

Dream holds up a hand in command for Punz to lower his bow.

“Don't Try it Quackity.”

"TRY WHAT?! Take you off of that god throne you hold so dear or steal your man.”

You could see Dream sneer behind his mask at the adolescent boy below him.

“WATCH your words and actions, or they will bite back.”

Quackity smirked in accomplishment,  _ all the moments in law school are going into this moment, _ “I know what I'm doing here, dream, just wait. Soon you will have no one left on your side, everyone will be against you.” 

“Are you declaring war against the Dream SMP Quackity?”  _ and he had Dream right where he wanted him. _

“Not against the Dream SMP, only against you.”

_ Water from your broken iris _


	4. 3

“What if we frame Eret...” that's the first thing george hears

when he wakes

“...hear me out, if we frame Eret with an act of treason; then George could take back the throne.”

It all came rushing back to him, his crown got ripped from his by the one he held so dearly. The argument, Quackity’s death, the declaration of war. The thin man swings his legs over the edge of the bed, gradually stumbling his way over to the door.

“Woah, Quackity wait, we can't just waltz..”

“Let's do it.” 

all three turned towards the tired boy leaning on the door frame for support. Sapnap waved the other two away ambulating over to George, grabbing a hold of his shoulders and checking for any injuries. 

“Im fine.” a sigh of releif eludes from the ebony haired boy. He pulls the shorter boy in for a hug.

“George! Thank god you're awake. You scared the shit out of us.”

George leaned into his physical contact, “I- I optate to take back the crown.” Everything he was verbally expressing emerged muffled from the others shirt, but Sapnap still understood.

“Are you sure? Its very hazardous.”

They both pulled away, George looked out the window before looking back to Sapnap with fire in his heterochromatic eyes.

:y-yeah, I'm sure.”

-timeskip-

George sat in the diminutive dug out aperture waiting for the thumbs up to press the button sitting right contiguous to him. He could aurally perceive two of his friends screaming at the top of their lungs, “protesting” for the crown and throne to b e rightfully returned to George. He auricularly discerned the voice of Quackity pop up for a moment

“George be yare, Eret has caught on and is rejuvenating over to sap and Karl.”

His heart rate commenced to ascend, to even cerebrate that Karl was giving up one of his lives for this orchestration was consummately non compos mentis, but there was no going back.

“I know... I know, they're not very quiet.”

He sat there for a few moments afore he commenced to aurally perceive Sapnap endeavored to commence a fight with Eret, it was muffled, but he knew his best friend.

“GEORGE IT'S TIME.”

“On it”

George slammed his fist down onto the button, the explosions bursting his auditory perceiver drums not long after. He endeavored to crawl out of the aperture, though it was harder with the after effects of being so proximate to the explosion.

He stood up and set his hands on his knees in an endeavor to steady himself.

“George, Eret won't leave, I need you to take and lead him away.

“Y-yeah, just give me a moment.”

He tapped out of the private channel they made, running his hair back and taking a deep breath he looked over to the crater from the explosion.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

-timeskip-

“You swear you had no fucking part of this!” 

Eret had felt off and coerced George to follow him back to the castle. They came back to the throne gone and the rest of the castle thoroughly ransacked.. George knew his friends planned on stealing the throne but he didn't expect everything to be in scrambles. At this point Eret had a strong hold of his shirt and pulled the shorter one up to meet his towering height.

“Eret... I don't know what you mean, I would never want to be a part of something like this.” George weakly held the others' wrist in an endeavor for him to be let down from the hold. 

“You genuinely think I can believe you, you’ve already verbalized how much you’ _ oh so deserve to still be king _ ’.” Eret commenced to ambulate away seeming to have grown a headache from the argument. George ran in front of Eret hoping to at least reason with the taller for scarcely longer.

“Eret you have to believe m-”

“Get out of my way!’ Eret pushed past George, knocking him to the ground. Striding to his friend who had waited for him at the doors, “Puffy, lets go.”

George waited for the two to leave before contacting the other three.

“Quackity, he ascertained. I don't know where he is going.”

“Ok, meet me at you old hobbit house but take a long way around, none of us can be seen together...”

George knew that dream would have already been informed, he would have any reason to destroy whatever they loved. _Dream wouldn't destroy what George loved,_ _he had nothing left... right?_

“...then once we regroup we can head to Mexican L’manburg.”

“We don't have enough time, head straight for Mexican L’manburg. I'll see you there.”

George immediately turned on his heels springing down the path towards the ascended cliff. Passing by places that only brought back recollections.

**“Sapnap, George is wonderful”**

**"no he's not."**

He needs to stop, he has to get to his new home before something transpires.  _ He can't let it...he can't let Dream get to his head _

**“You could just say he is a bottom”**

_ Stop it, please. He doesn't love you, stop contemplating his words. Dream doesn't love you. _

George made it to the cliff where the new faction resided. But he was too 4late. Fighting could be seen on the bridge below, everyone was fighting. He heard the first explosion, looking up he saw his work crumble with a sizably voluminous explosion turning it to dust and ash. Tears flowed liberatingly from George's glazed eyes, the home that he built was gone, ravaged by the person he had trusted.

The masked man cloaked in the green hoodie turned around, throwing off his mask that had been covered in ash from the explosion, locking eyes with the mismatched iris that he adored. Watching as the blue clad boy falls to his knees, devastation imprinted in his eyes.

**“George, I love you. Just say that you love me!”**

“Dream?”

_ Whispers would deafen me now _


End file.
